<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting along by notallballs (notallbees)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019164">Getting along</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs'>notallballs (notallbees)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skinship, Touchy-Feely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>They sat with their backs against the wall, while Reki leaned his head on Langa's shoulder, both of his arms wrapped loosely around Langa's left arm. He'd been even more tactile than usual since they made up, which Langa had enjoyed at first, hoping it meant that Reki felt the same way he did. </p>
  <p>But it had been weeks, and nothing had changed. Langa was glad to have his friend back, but he was slowly realising that it wasn't enough for him anymore.</p>
</blockquote>

<p>Langa is ready to take things further, but he's worried that Reki doesn't want that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSpendlove/gifts">JaneSpendlove</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set post 1x09. Fingers crossed I don't get jossed.</p><p>Thanks to Jane for letting me run with this idea of hers!! I can't resist a couple of horny teenage boys grinding on each other. Also I could write a hundred different iterations of these two getting together and falling in love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting late, but Langa hadn't yet made a move to go home, and Reki hadn't started acting like he wanted Langa to leave so he could go to bed. They'd been watching a movie on Reki's laptop, but had just been watching skating videos for the past half hour, neither yet ready for it to end.</p><p>They sat with their backs against the wall, while Reki leaned his head on Langa's shoulder, both of his arms wrapped loosely around Langa's left arm. He'd been even more tactile than usual since they made up, which Langa had enjoyed at first, hoping it meant that Reki felt the same way he did. </p><p>But it had been weeks, and nothing had changed. Langa was glad to have his friend back, but he was slowly realising that it wasn't enough for him anymore.</p><p>"I should go home," Langa said, though he didn't try to get up.</p><p>Reki clung to him tighter. "Not yet," he said.</p><p>"It's almost ten."</p><p>"Then stay," Reki insisted, looking up at him with a fierce expression. "Mom won't mind."</p><p>Langa hesitated. "But I stayed over two nights ago." It hadn't been planned. He and Reki had fallen asleep together in Reki's bed, and although Langa had woken briefly just after midnight, he'd guiltily texted his mother to say that he would be staying with Reki, and then gone straight back to sleep. </p><p>"Don't care." Reki released Langa's arm and snaked his arms around Langa's waist instead, throwing a leg over his knees. "Stay."</p><p>For a moment, Langa considered it. Reki's arms were warm and strong around him, his breath hot against Langa's neck, and he smelled clean and soft from the bath he'd taken just an hour or two earlier. "I really can't," he said regretfully, and pulled away from him.</p><p>As Langa bent to pick up his bag, Reki scrambled off the bed and stood between him and the door, arms outstretched. "Don't go yet, please?"</p><p>Langa gave him a flat look. "Why not?"</p><p>"Just—because!" Reki said desperately. </p><p>"Reki, move—" Langa said, reaching out to move him aside.</p><p>Reki launched at him, tackling Langa back onto his bed. They both wrestled for dominance—quietly, as they'd been told off one too many times for making noise and waking the girls—but Langa wasn't a seasoned scrapper like Reki, and soon found himself pinned under Reki's weight, while Reki straddled his hips with a triumphant look on his face. He had Langa's arms pinned above his head, and their faces were close together as Reki leaned over him. </p><p>Paralysed by the sensation of Reki's strong, rough hands wrapped around his wrists, Langa stared up at him. His heart was racing. Surely now, Reki would <i>finally</i>.  kiss him. His gaze darted down to Reki's mouth, drawn to his parted lips, the faint glimpse of his tongue. All of a sudden, he noticed the faint pressure against his abdomen, and heat tore across his face as he realised that Reki was getting an erection. Reki was hard, because of <i>him</i>.</p><p>Reki swallowed heavily. "Langa, I…"</p><p>When he trailed off, Langa licked his lips. "You've got a hard on."</p><p>A blush erupted over Reki's face. "That—I don't—!"</p><p>Without thinking, Langa lifted his hips slightly, moving up to meet Reki's weight as arousal charged down his spine, his own cock filling in response. </p><p>"Ah—! Sorry!" Reki yelped, starting to shift his weight away.</p><p>"Wait!" Langa grabbed hold of Reki's hips as he tried to retreat. "Stay."</p><p>Reki stared down at him, his eyes wide, face flushed. His lips were still parted, soft and tempting, while his warm hands were on Langa's chest. Langa didn't have the words to explain what he wanted, so instead he dug his fingers into Reki's hips, and slowly pushed up against him.</p><p>With a soft intake of breath, Reki closed his eyes, and a shudder ran over him. He opened them again a moment later, staring down at Langa. Slowly, Reki lowered his hands and planted them on either side of Langa's chest, then dug his knees into the mattress and ground their hips together slowly. </p><p>"Oh," Langa gasped, making a choked sound in his throat. He clutched at Reki's waist. "D-don't stop."</p><p>Reki kept moving against him slowly, biting his lip hard as his cock pressed up against Langa's belly. Langa found himself watching Reki's mouth, the way the flesh turned pale against his teeth, and the way the colour bloomed back into his lip as he released it to sigh. When Langa caught his eye again, they both grinned, and Reki let out a soft laugh. </p><p>"Is this weird?" he whispered. </p><p>Langa shook his head vehemently. "I want—" Reaching down between them, Langa unfastened his jeans with a sigh of relief, then moved his cock to a more comfortable position, the tip of it trapped under the waistband of his underwear. </p><p>Reki looked down at it, then gave an experimental roll of his hips, his own cock jutting out in his sweatpants, sliding up next to Langa's. "Aw, fuck," Reki groaned, shuddering. "Nn...Langa."</p><p>"Don't stop," Langa said again, sliding his hands over Reki's hips again. As they moved together, Langa hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Reki's sweatpants, then slid his hands around to cup Reki's ass, dragging his hips down harder. When this earned him a shuddery moan, Langa slid his hands up under Reki's t-shirt, wanting to touch as much as possible while he had the chance. He pressed his hands against the small of Reki's back, feeling the muscles shift as Reki rolled his hips down. </p><p>"Nn—Langa," Reki groaned, hanging his head. </p><p>Langa licked his bottom lip. "Reki." He cupped his hands around Reki's waist, then he moved a hand up to touch his jaw, before cupping it around the back of his neck. "Reki, come—" </p><p>Easing him down, Langa sighed as Reki closed his eyes, and pressed their lips together clumsily. Reki's lips were soft and damp; Langa swiped his tongue over them with a soft noise, then when Reki parted them, licked his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Reki made a hungry noise and kissed him back eagerly, still grinding against him with increasing fervour. </p><p>Still determined to touch, Langa slid his hands under Reki's t-shirt again, spreading them on his bare skin as they kissed languidly. Reki's mouth was hot, lips sliding easily against his own, their tongues tangling without hurry. Reki started to make soft noises against his mouth, little rhythmic moans that made Langa shiver with arousal. Suddenly Reki broke away and pressed his forehead against Langa's shoulder, muffling a soft cry in Langa's t-shirt as he went stiff, shuddering against him. </p><p>The realisation that Reki had just come in his arms sent Langa lurching to the edge. He slid his hand down between them, sliding it into his boxers to grip his cock. He came almost instantly, wetness streaking up the inside of his wrist.</p><p>For a moment neither of them moved, both breathing heavily as they came down from their high, but then Reki turned his head and nuzzled the underside of Langa's jaw, fully sinking his weight down on top of Langa. "Mmm," he hummed, sounding pleased. </p><p>Langa laughed and wrapped his clean hand around Reki's shoulders, nuzzling at his temple in response. </p><p>"Stay," Reki mumbled, as they relaxed into one another.</p><p>Langa huffed. "'Okay," he whispered back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1370790425884295172">find me on twitter</a>  |  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=52382346">read my sk8 fic</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>